the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Quiet Mansion
The Quiet Mansion is an American-Canadian animated television series that is a spin-off of The Loud House. It was created by Will M and premiered on August 13, 2018 on Nickelobeam. The series is animated by Yowza Animation Studios, and is produced by Will M Studios and Nickelobeam Animation. Premise The show follows the adventures of a 11 year old girl named Linka, who deals with her ten brothers every day. Characters Main Characters *Linka Quiet *Loki Quiet *Loni Quiet *Luke Quiet *Lane Quiet *Lynn Quiet *Lars Quiet *Leif Quiet *Lexx Quiet *Levi Quiet *Leon Quiet Major Supporting Characters *Clydette McHusbandette ...WIP... Episodes Season 1 1. Right in the Light - Linka can't wait to watch Prestigious School of Very Excellent Princesses (PSVEP), but her brothers aren't around. Can Linka find her brothers before the show starts? 2. Don't Get the Letter! - Mrs. Grouse sent a ransom letter to Linka, but it's addressed to the parents! Can Linka destroy the letter? 3. Light Uninvolvement - Linka really likes a boy at her school, Ron. She needs help from her brothers to woo him over. 4. Breaking the Case - Linka, tired of winning all of the contests, wants to lose for once. 5. Walking Mr. Smarty - Linka trains Loni to walk down the city all by himself. 6. All Fear, All Loki - Linka and the boys have to train Loki to stand up for himself. 7. The Sour Square - Not wanting to sit in the best seat of Vanzilla, Linka devises a plan to sit in the worst. 8. A Fable of One Chair - Linka wants the family's dinner table to herself. 9. Shrinking Quiet Mansion - Linka's project is due tomorrow! She decides to slack off instead. 10. Causal Banter - Linka wants to go to the toxic waste plant, but the boys want to go to Disneyland. 11. Amplifier of Loudness - Linka gets an amplifier, and makes the mansion loud! 12. Ground Grabber - Linka learns to play in the mud. 13. Disasterous Capture - Linka wants to give her parents the worst anniversary gift ever. 14. Over Calmness - Linka and the boys have to be as annoying as possible. 15. Linka or Wallow - Linka wants her brothers to join her with wallowing in the mud. 16. Keeping Leon As Is - Linka tries to keep Leon as he is for the day. 17. Afternoon Disaster - Linka and Clydette's afternoon playdate doesn't go as bad as expected. 18. Suits that See - Linka wants to keep all of her dad's suits for herself! 19. Feet You Upper - Linka wants a new bike. 20. Criminal or Advantages - Linka has a dastardly plan to clog the toilet. 21. Catterpillar Cause - Linka fixes Levi's new invention, and things begin going right. 22. The Red Mansion - To win a pollution contest, Linka needs her brothers to pollute the world! 23. Gone Went a Brother - Linka wants to surprise her brothers with a spider, but one of her brothers has gone missing! 24. Laziness and Chaos - Linka doesn't want to be lazy anymore. Category:Spin-offs Category:The Quiet Mansion